


-Billdip- A different form, a different time

by ProudlyPansexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Back to Gravity Falls, Coming Out, Crushes, Dipper and Mabel are 16, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudlyPansexual/pseuds/ProudlyPansexual
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are 16, and are back in Gravity Falls for the first time since they were 13. Bill is still presumed gone... But Dipper can't get what the axolotl said out of his head...





	1. Back to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Gravity Falls when the idea for this came into my head. Not sure how this will turn out but please comment what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching Gravity Falls when the idea for this came into my head. I had it wrote, and it was awesome but all my work got deleted... So here this is... Please comment what you think!

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper and Mabel were both on the bus to Gravity Falls. Neither had been there since they were 13. Dipper was quiet, thinking, while Mabel, at 16, still had all the energy she had at 13. She turned to Dipper, her long brown hair over her eyes.

"Is my bro excited to see Wendy?" She asked, flushed with excitement. Dipper blushed. He was over Wendy, but thinking about his crush made him embarrassed by the way he had acted when he was 12. Dipper was holding the hat she had given him, he was planning to give it back. He felt so old, like 12 was millions of years ago, before he had faced Bill, before the strange dreams he was having about a boy with blond hair and a voice that sounded oh-so-like Bill's... He couldn't get what the axolotl had said out of his head.

_"What do you know about Bill Cipher?"_

_"Sixty degrees that come in threes,_

_Watches from within birch trees._

_Saw his own dimension burn,_

_Misses home and can't return._

_Says he's happy. He's a liar._

_Blame the arson for the fire._

_If he wants to shirk the blame,_

_He'll have to invoke my name._

_One way to absolve his crime,_

_A different form, a different time._

_The blond boy appeared. He was tall, and had wide blue eyes. The boy was floating in the abyss, a galaxy around him. He took a breath and said,_

_"Well, Pine Tree? It's been some time, and this is definitely a different form." He laughed. Dipper couldn't wrap his mind around it. This boy, a 16 year old, the one who came so close to destroying the world?_

_"But I'm not back to destroy the universe. The salamander thing was right. I say I'm happy. Well guess what?" The boy's voice deepened, became demonic. "I LIED." The boy's face became sad, twisted with grief and misery. "I lied." His voice was back to normal, laced with pain. " I just want a home. Mine was destroyed in front of me. I don't have one anymore. Is wanting one so evil?!? IS WANTING HAPPINESS EVIL? IS IT? BECAUSE IF SO, EVERYONE IS EVIL. EVEN YOU, DIPPER PINES. EVEN YOU. " A deep sound resonated, becoming deeper and deeper until..._

"Dipper! Wake up!" Before he could continue his thoughts, the bus came to a stop. Mabel squealed and jumped off of the bus. Dipper took a deep breath and walked off the bus. He was instantly enveloped in a hug. 

"Pine Tree! Long time no see! I missed you!" The girl pulled away, allowing Dipper to realize it was Wendy. She grinned at him, then said,

"Hold up. Something's missing." She pulled out Dipper's pine tree hat and nestled it into Dipper's fluffy brown hair. "There. Now you're Pine Tree again." Dipper smiled. She looked almost the same, long hair a little darker red, same fashion sense. She was still taller than him, which kinda ticked him off.

 "Its good to be back." He said. For a split second, in the crowd, he saw the face he kept seeing in his dreams. Blue eyes, blond hair with a small top hat in it. A smile that haunted his nightmares. Bill Cipher.

But Bill was gone. And, even if he wasn't, Bill was a demon. Not a ridiculously cute human boy...

**Bill's POV**

_Wha- where am I? Why is my body so heavy?_ Bill sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, then realized what he was doing. He only had one eye. But he was rubbing at two. Bill sat up. He was a human? What?

 "Damn, these mortal forms are heavy!" He murmured to himself. He willed himself out of the mortal's body. Nothing happened. He had somehow became mortal! He stumbled out of the woods and realized and where he was. He was in Gravity Falls! He passed a store front window and gasped. He was a tall 16 year old boy, with curly blond hair. His hat was placed in it, nearly lost amongst the curls. He had two wide blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was wearing a simple black v-neck and a pair of blue skinny jeans. there was a crowd up ahead, and he moved forward to see what the deal was. Getting of a bus was Dipper Pines.

He hugged the red haired girl, who put in the blue pine tree hat in his hair. As Dipper moved through the crowd, he locked eyes with Bill for a second. His eyes wide wit terror, he turned away. As he walked away, Bill noticed how mature he looked. Pine Tree was was wearing a simple red long sleeve t-shirt with black skinny jeans that fit him wonderfully. His hair had grown out, curly and brown. And his eyes, well, the deep milk-chocolate brown of those drove Bill insane. He was a human now, and Bill guessed what he was experiencing was a crush. 

But on his enemy? The boy who had caused his downfall? Bill wasn't supposed to feel like this... Was he?


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper confronts the strange blond, and discovers his suspicions are true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter!

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper walked to the Mystery Shack. He opened the door and was enveloped by his two great-uncles, both laughing. When they pulled away, Ford set his hands on Dipper's shoulders. 

"Dipper, are you OK? You look distressed. We need to talk." Stan came over and slapped his brother's back. "Easy up, brother, let the kid rest before you start on your crazy conspiracies." Ford glared at Stan. "Well, my  _conspiracies_  could save lives. Don't forget that." Dipper smiled at his great-uncles fighting. Ford turned to Dipper. "We really do need to talk. I've got something to tell you." Ford nodded. 

"Come on, Dipper, let's go to my lab. We can talk there." Once they were down there, Dipper launched into his story.

"I think Bill is back. I keep having dreams about the axolotl, and what he told me. The line  _A different form, a different time_ keeps getting stuck in my head. In my last dreams, a blond boy appears and says stuff about wanting a home. He asks me if wanting to be happy is a crime. He says, if it is, everyone is guilty."

Ford looked up at him. "He wants a home?" He looked lost in thought. "The axolotl told you he saw his dimension burn, and misses it. He wants a home!" Ford said. "What about that line, a different _form, a different time?_   Is this blond Bill personified?" 

Dipper nodded. "I think I saw him. In town." Ford looked up, eyes wide. "Dipper, why didn't you mention this? We have to go look for him!"

They both ran out of the lab. As they ran to town, Ford said, "Let's split up. If you find him, find out all you can." With that, Ford ran off. Dipper ran through the woods, stopping when he heard other footsteps. In front of him, the bushes were moving. The boy stood up. 

"Hey Pine Tree. It's been a while, huh, kid?" 

 

**Bill's POV**

I stood up, eyes on Dipper. I had heard him coming and hid in the bush for dramatic effect. He gasped and stumbled back. I smirked. 

"Clumsy as ever." Dipper stood up, eyes wide with fear. 

"Bill. What are you doing here?" He stammered. I shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just here. But I intend to find a place to stay." Dipper blinked. Under his breath, he muttered

" _Saw his own dimension burn, misses home and can't return..._ Is that why you did that, why you tried to destroy Gravity Falls?" Bill blinked, filled with unexpected emotion. "Home..." His eyes filled with tears as he thought of his own dimension. He remembered being forced to watch the flames destroy his life, his only source of comfort. The others who had lived there crowded behind him, unsure of what to do. Bill was lost, with no place to return to... Bill forced himself out of his memories, surprised to find tears washing his cheeks. He looked up at Dipper, who seemed shocked to see Bill cry. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you... please don't cry..." But now that he had started, Bill found it impossible to stop. Centuries of pain and rejection washed over him, causing him to double over. Dipper seemed entirely confused by his breakdown, but came over and touched his shoulder. 

"Um... Bill... are you ok? I didn't mean to make you cry..." The boy trailed off, seeming unsure of what to do. He sat down beside Bill and put an arm around him. Bill sniffled and asked, "Why are you being nice to me? I did such bad things to you... And you're so nice..." Dipper shrugged, looking as confused as Bill did at his actions. "I don't like watching people cry. And... You may have changed. In my dreams, you always seem so honest about wanting a home..." Bill stood up. He was done with Dipper's sympathy. He wanted the boy's trust, but he needed food and a place to stay. Dipper looked up at him. "Um... Bill?" 

"I need to eat. I've got my demon powers and whatnot, but I still get hungry." Bill said. "I don't suppose you know a good place?" Dipper nodded, standing and brushing off his legs. "There's a cafe in town. I'll show you." 

As they walked, they heard a pounding sound, and suddenly Stanford Pines appeared from the branches. He looked between the two boys, Bill with his face red and blotchy from crying, Dipper looking concerned. 

"...Dipper..." He said, voice dangerously calm. "Do you mind explaining why you are talking to the demon who almost destroyed this dimension? And he almost destroyed my brother's  _mind_?!" Dipper looked at him.

"I will. But first, Bill is hungry, and so am I, if I'm honest. I just got off a bus. Lets' go eat. I'll explain at the cafe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


	3. Explanations and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they eat, Bill explains what is happening... Or he would if he even knew. Ford continues to try to force it out, until Dipper is forced to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! I know I said I wouldn't post over the summer, but I got my own computer! So I can post over the summer! Ford was so jerky in this, but he was only being protective of his family! I apologize for that, he'll be better in later chapters. Please comment and kudos! Sorry this took so long, my work kept getting deleted. I have this whole fic planned out, and it's gonna have a super angsty end, so be warned! Next chapter is Bill's backstory! I've already started to type it, so it shouldn't be long, but I'm gonna try to get it perfect.

**Dipper's POV**

As they sat down in Greasy's Diner, Great-Uncle Ford grabbed Bill's arm and forced him roughly into a booth, then sat down across from him. Dipper looked between them, Bill looking scared and emotional, Ford full of rage. Dipper sat down beside Bill, deciding to try and protect the boy, who seemed like he wouldn't be able to do it himself. As he did Ford nodded. 

"Great idea, Dipper, now he can't escape." Dipper cursed internally, that wasn't what he was going for. Ford looked at Bill harshly. 

"So. You, a pathetic looking 16 year old, is claiming to be Bill Cipher, dream demon, the demon who almost destroyed my brother's mind...." Bill shifted uncomfortably. 

"Yeah. Last thing I remember is being locked in his mind, then being erased. I don't know what happened in the years, or what triggered me coming, or my form," he replied. Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"You actually think I'm dumb enough to believe that? Bill, you know my mind better than anyone besides myself. You should know that that wouldn't work." Bill looked offended. 

"Ok, look,  _Sixter,_ if I say I don't know, I don't! Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do. I just appeared here, wandered around for like 10 minutes, then saw Pine Tree here in the crowd." Bill stated.

Dipper blinked.  _Ten minutes... Thats about when we came into Gravity Falls..._ "Dipper?" Ford said, jerking him out of his thoughts. 

"Uh, yeah? Sorry, I was thinking." Ford nodded. "I could tell. You have a thinking face." Bill chimed in, "Yeah, Pine Tree, you furrow your eyebrows and look super nerdy." Dipper would usually get mad at someone saying that type of thing, but he could tell Bill was teasing. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, that's not important. What is is that Bill is here, and why." He turned to Bill, softly. "Please, Bill, what do you remember? If you can't remember it all, it's ok, we can figure it out together." Bill looked at him, tears in his eyes again. Bill wiped at the tears angrily, then nodded.

"I remember the fight, Weirdmageddon ( **sorry if thats misspelled** ),you guys tricking me into Stan's mind. Then, as I was erased, I remember, trying to not die, I said: 'Axolotl, my time has come to burn, I invoke the ancient power, that I may return. You guys didn't know that, because I said it backwards, it holds more power that way. Then, just white. I began to see flash-backs. Of my own dimension, and my family. I felt guilt for destroying my home, and killing my family."

He took a shuddery breath here. Before he could stop himself, Dipper put his arm around Bill's shoulder. "It's OK, keep going. We...  _I_ won't judge. I can't speak for my Great-Uncle." Bill looked at him, then relaxed. "Ok. So, I kept feeling super guilty about that. I wanted to go home... Then, I was jerked from those memories. I saw Dipper and Mabel, then their visit with the axolotl. After that, everything went black, until I woke up in the woods." There was a pause, then Ford stood up and began to pace. 

"You changed your story. You said you had no memories of what happened. Now you say you saw the twins, and your family." He turned, gently pulling Dipper out of the way. Dipper stood off to the side, as Bill was jerked upwards by his arm. Ford shook him a little, then said, "Tell us the truth. Then we can make sure you don't come back again." Bill, shaking a little, whimpered, "That was the truth! My memory is bad, I just became a human!" He was clearly getting a little mad. Dipper looked around. Everyone was staring, and Dipper noticed the tables beginning to shake slightly. Dipper looked back at Bill and Ford. "Uh, Great-Uncle Ford..." Then, out of nowhere, Ford slapped Bill.

"TELL US THE TRUTH!" He yelled. Dipper ran forward, attempting to get Ford off of Bill. But before he could, he noticed a red glow all around Bill. He began to levitate, Bill and objects floating around two feet in the air. "If I say I'm telling the truth..." He said, scarily calm. "I'm telling the truth." Dipper ran over to Bill. "Bill! Stop!" Bill looked down at him, and then his eyes went wide. There was a bright flash, then everything fell to the ground, including Bill. Dipper caught him, then gasped.

His hair, ordinarily blond, was black from where it passed his ears. His hat was floating about two inches above his head. Most strange, on his left eye, above a red six-fingered hand-print, was a black triangle, with the point down. It covered his eye entirely, and Dipper had a feeling under the triangle, Bill's left eye was gone. Bill groaned. His eye fluttered open. He saw Dipper, and looked confused. 

"Why do you look so confused?" Bill murmured. Dipper, instead of replying, pulled Bill into the boys bathroom. Bill walked over to the mirror, his eye widening in shock. He lifted his hand up to the triangle over his eye, then moved it to his hair, then ran it between his head and his hat, as if to test if it was connected to a wire or something. As he turned to Dipper, the triangle fading over his eye, Dipper noticed his eyes were brimming with tears again. 

"Dipper... Why are you helping me?" Dipper took a second to think about this. Why  _was_ he helping Bill? He was the enemy! But, Dipper knew that Bill had changed, somewhere deep down. He could see it in his eyes, the deep pain, the guilt, and longing in his voice when he talked about his home. 

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. I think you've changed. But," Dipper said,"If it turns out you've been tricking me, I  _do_ know how to defeat you this time." 

Bill laughed a little, a sad, weak laugh. "I won't. I will keep your trust." Dipper smiled kindly at him, then hugged him. Bill stiffened, then asked, "Um, Pine Tree? What are you doing?" Dipper rubbed his back and said, "You looked like you needed one, and I think I was right." Bill nodded, relaxing into Dipper's arms. "You're always right," Bill said, then his emotions overtook him, and he dissolved into tears, sobbing into Dipper's chest. After around five minutes, he hiccuped into Dipper's chest, "I-i'm s-sorry... I d-didn't mean t-to c-cry..." Dipper rubbed Bill's back reassuringly. 

"It's OK. We all need a shoulder to cry on every so often." Dipper said, sitting then pulling Bill down into his arms. "I'm here. You can tell me everything." Bill's big blue eyes looked up at Dipper then he took a shuddery breath and began.  


	4. Bill's history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Bill's backstory, or my take on it. I put all of the info from his wiki page on here, and then what I think happened.

**Bill's POV**

Bill hadn't meant to get so emotional, but he was so upset about everything he had done, and being forced to relive it, that he had just...  _dissolved._ Looking into his caring brown eyes, Bill had decided to tell Dipper what he had done in the past, even if Dipper hated him afterwards. He probably would, Bill hated himself for it, and Dipper most likely  _already_ hated him. But, all Bill wanted was for Dipper to be a friend, or maybe even more... Dipper was watching him expectantly, so he took a stabilizing breath and began. 

"I grew up in the second dimension, a plain, boring place. Everything was grey, and no one had any original ideas. Except me, it seemed. I was always different. I was always bored, testing the limits of what I could do, and it scared everyone around me. I liked playing with fire. It was daring, colorful, and I loved it. One day I pushed it to far. I destroyed the entire dimension... including," His voice faltered, "Including my parents. I fled to the Nightmare Realm to avoid being destroyed. looked back, saw everything I had ever known, gone. Then, I was thrilled. I was free of that, free of the rules binding me.

"The Nightmare Realm has no rules. It's constant chaos, and I loved it. I was the center of attention, able to control all others there, the most powerful. But I found out, that the Nightmare Realm is fated to collapse on itself, because it has no physics or stability. I also found out it would eventually combine with the third dimension.  _This_ dimension. I stated coming in contact with humans, trying to do this.

"I did this in their dreams, however, and I particularly liked the Egyptians. I visited them frequently, enough for them to model their pyramids on me. Thats also when I began to go by Bill Cipher." Dipper shifted at this point. 

"What's your real name?" He asked, curious. Bill smiled. 

"I wouldn't tell you if I could, and as I am now human, I don't think I could. It would destroy you." Dipper blinked at that.

"Oh. Yeah, please don't tell me. You don't know my real name either." 

"What is it?"

"I'm half tempted to tell you that you'd die if I said. But you won't." Dipper shifted uncomfortably. 

Bill rubbed Dipper's arm. "It's OK. You don't have to tell me." Dipper sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, its just something I only want my family knowing." When Bill nodded, Dipper smiled, relived. 

"I tried to get the mortals to create the portal I needed to have a physical form, but each time it didn't work. Eventually, they discovered the zodiac that you guys used to destroy me." Bill's voice was laced with sadness. 

"They put all the information in a cave, with an incantation of how to summon me. It was accompanied by a warning to never read it aloud. They then abandoned the area, until the founders of Gravity Falls. I had no contact with humans until Ford found the cave. He repeated the incantations aloud, and I appeared.  I... I took advantage of him. I told him I chose one brilliant mind each century to enlighten, to tell the secrets of the universe."

Dipper nodded. "He told us that when he came out of the portal." Bill realized he was still sitting in Dipper's lap, and moved so he was sitting beside him. Dipper put an arm around Bill. 

"You'll know most of the rest then. I told him about the rift, and I helped him create the portal. We became friends, almost, him practically worshiping me. Then, I had no interest in actual friendship. I just wanted the portal operational. When they ran the first test, it failed. Fiddleford... What he saw, what made him go insane... He saw me feed."

Dipper just gazed at him, confused. Bill coughed a little, obviously awkward. "I... I had to remove my exoskeleton to feed... It was nothing any being should have to see, let alone a mortal. The whole thing was shut down, and Ford confronted me. I-I told him all of it. How I was tricking him. He tried to shut it all down, but ended up falling through himself. I don't know how he escaped, or why his mind is OK, but he did." 

"It's OK. I know all of that. I'll explain it to you some other time." Bill nodded and continued. 

"I didn't care much about him. I could sense him, but didn't interact. I couldn't come here anymore, though. But I eventually was summoned by Gideon. That's when I met you for the first time." 

Bill remembered the strange feeling he had gotten from seeing Dipper. He was only twelve, but he had some kind of fierce determination about him. When Bill had shot the laser through Dipper's stomach, he had actually felt guilty. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to suppress his feelings. Dipper began to rub his back again, and that just sent sparks through Bill. He gently pushed Dipper's arm off and stood. Bill offered his hand to Dipper and pulled him up. 

"Do you want to stay at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked. 

"What?" Bill replied, not sure why Dipper was asking.

"You can stay at the Mystery Shack with me. I have the attic to myself, they gave Mabel the extra room, because we got separate rooms at home." Bill thought for a few seconds.

"What about Ford?" 

"I'll deal with my Great-Uncle myself. He had no right to treat you like that." 


	5. Coming to terms with feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Dipper starting to realize the extent of his feelings, and figuring out what they mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I apologize for any future waits. Yes, school just got out, but I'm having family issues, and so updating may slow down. Thanks for understanding, guys, and enjoy this chapter.

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper walked out of the bathroom with Bill. Ford was sitting at the table, waiting. Ford sent a glare at Bill, which made Dipper feel protective of the boy. He had returned to normal, all except the hair, which seemed to be permanent.  _He looks cute with it though..._ Dipper thought, and was instantly shocked with himself. Bill was not only a boy, but he was  _supposed_ to be Dipper's enemy. But Dipper had begun to have strange thoughts about him, ever since the dreams had began. He had thought of Bill as attractive, and had little thoughts about maybe them moving past enemies... And, now, as Bill was human, each touch had sent shock waves though him.

 

As the boys approached, Ford stood. He looked at Bill, and saw the hand-print on his face. Realizing, Ford's eyes went wide with horror at what he'd done. 

"Bill... I apologize. I shouldn't of hit you. I... I just was scared." Ford looked up sharply. "You almost destroyed my entire family. I was sure you were gone, and my family was safe. But you're back now, and I can see you've changed." He turned to leave, then glanced back. "Just so you know, I don't trust you. I doubt I ever will." Bill nodded.

"Thats only fair. I did do all the things you said. Including changing." Ford gave a small smile. "Good." As he turned to the doors again, Dipper took the chance.

"He's gonna stay at the Mystery Shack. In my room, because I have the extra bed." Ford nodded. "Fine. But under no circumstances does he see the lab, or any of the journals." Dipper bobbed his head. "Of course. I understand that."

_Back at the Mystery Shack_

Dipper, Ford, and Bill all walked in. Ford instantly went down to his lab. Dipper looked around. Stan was giving a tour, and Mabel was nowhere to be seen, probably in her new room. He began to walk upstairs, then turned back to look at Bill. He had an adorable look on his face, a strange mixture of awe, shock, and confusion. Dipper beckoned to him.

"C'mon. I'll show your our room." Bill followed him upstairs. Dipper sincerely hoped it looked OK, he hadn't been up there since he had came. He opened the door to the familiar attic. Looking around, he smiled. The beds were exactly the same, Mabel's old one bright and colorful, Dipper's plain, both covered in dust. Bill came in behind him. 

"It's... It's exactly the same. A lot of dust, but the same." Dipper said happily. He flopped on his bed with a puff of dust, and smiled at Bill, who was standing there nervously. Pointing to Mabel's old bed, he said,

"That's yours... I guess we'll have to find a different blanket..." Dipper said, blushing a little. Bill nodded, smiling back. The door slammed open, and in a blur of sound and color Mabel burst in and grabbed the blanket off the bed. In doing so, she accidentally knocked Bill over. Apologizing, she left, saying in a rush,

"Sorry, Bro-bro and cute guy I don't know, I need this thanks bye!!!" Bill stared at where she had left, shocked. The whole room was full of dust, Bill covered from head-to-toe in the stuff. Laughing, Dipper pulled him up and brushed Bill's shoulder off, causing a burst of dust to fly in Dipper's face. He tried to prevent a sneeze, but was unable to. Bill looked around a bit, not realizing that it was Dipper who had caused the noise, and asked,

"Is there a kitten in here or something?" Blushing, Dipper raised his hand. "It was me, I sneezed. Sorry." Bill looked at him, obviously holding in laughter. 

"You-you sneeze like a kitten!" He giggled. Dipper looked down, face on fire. Bill seemed to understand he was uncomfortable, and put an arm around Dipper and began to tousle his hair. 

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, like everything else you do, it was adorable."  _He... He thinks I'm adorable?!?_ Before Dipper could ask about it, Bill pulled back and began to cough. Dipper looked at him with concern, but Bill waved him off.

"I'm fine. It's just dust." Nodding, Dipper went over and began to unpack. Behind him, Bill began to beat the dust off his clothes. Pulling a plain yellow T-shirt that was a bit to big for Dipper out of his suitcase, he tossed it to Bill.

"That should fit. I don't have any pants that would though." Dipper said. Bill caught the shirt gratefully. 

"I can deal with that tomorrow," Bill said, pulling the black shirt he was wearing off.  _He really is cute, Mabel was right. More than cute though, more like_ extremely  _hot..._ Dipper jerked himself out of his thoughts, scared of what they meant.  _Am I... crushing on a guy?  It wouldn't be that big of a deal, but it is a little scary. Would Bill even like me back though? He did call me adorable..._ Bill was looking at him strange, Dipper realized. 

"Urm, what? I'm sorry, I was thinking." Bill nodded.

"That's OK. I'm going to take a nap. I don't need covers. With that, he flopped down onto his bed and passed out.

Dipper chuckled at how fast he fell asleep. He really looked at the boy for the first time. His hair was really wavy, transitioning smoothly from a sunny yellow-blond to a deep, almost unnatural, black. Bill had long eyelashes, almost feminine, and, for the first time, Dipper noticed the thin black outline of a triangle over his left eye, in the same spot as the one that had covered his eye before. Bill was smiling a little in his sleep, looking peaceful. He had quite a few freckles on his cheeks and nose, and Dipper noticed some on his arms also. Dipper stepped back and surveyed him in full. Bill was hot. There was no other way to put it. Dipper stepped forward and brushed the hair off of Bill's forehead, and was consumed with a pressing urge to kiss him. The last time he had felt like this was Wendy, and those feelings had been nowhere as strong. 

Dipper turned and fled the room. He needed to talk to someone, and now. Rushing down to Mabel's room, he flung open the door. Mabel looked up. "Hey, Bro-bro, what's up? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. But I think I may be gay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Dipper talking to Mabel about his feelings, so that should be up soon enough if my crazy life allows.


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter from Mabels POV, and it's her and Dipper talking about feelings... I suck at summaries...

**Mabel's POV**

Mabel was just sitting on her bed, nothing was happening, when Dipper burst into her room. She looked up, he looked extremely nervous about something or another. 

"Hey, Bro-bro, what's up? Are you OK?" Mabel asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. But I think I may be gay." Dipper announced, sitting down beside her. She looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Dipper was straight, at least, Mabel thought he was.

"But you had that crush on Wendy..." Mabel trailed off, unsure of what to think. Her brother flopped down, rubbing his eyes. 

"I know. But since then, I haven't liked another girl. Or guy, for that matter." Dipper sighed. "Until him."

"Who's him?" Dipper looked up at her, confused.

"You didn't see him?" Assuming he was referring to the blond boy who had been in his room, Mabel said,

"No, other than that quick glance."

"You knocked him over." Mabel rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. Who is he?" Dipper sighed again. 

"His name is Bill." Mabel flinched a little. She hated that name.

"Oof. What bad luck, having to call him Bill and associate his name with the nacho demon." Dipper frowned a little a the 'nacho demon' thing.

"He doesn't just share the name. He  _is_ Bill Cipher. Just as a human." Mabel thought this over. Her brother, Dipper Pines, the boy who had always hated Bill Cipher, everything he was, now was in love with the human version of Bill Cipher?

"Mabel?" Dipper said worriedly. 

"So why do you think this?" Mabel asked. Dipper sat up, thinking a little.

"I knew he was cute, and that confused me a little. Then as I got to know his personality, I wanted to protect him, for him to be happy. Then today, as he fell asleep, I really looked at him, and just knew that he was someone I really want to be with. He's funny, has an amazing smile, and he just carries so much grief and guilt, and I want to help him through it. I would do anything to keep him smiling, keep him happy." Dipper whispered at the end, eyes filled with anguish. He looked up at Mabel.

"Is this normal? Or am I just a freak?" Dipper asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I think you're in love. We need a plan of action." Mabel said, standing and grabbing her art kit.

"For what?"

"To get you with Bill. Your true love." Mabel squealed, dashing around and gathering up her things. 

"Um, Mabel, I appreciate it, but I did best with Wendy when I didn't have a plan. I'm gonna go about things with Bill the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post soon! I love to hear from people, so please comment! Next chapter will have a bit of flirting between Bill and Dipper, so the romance aspect of this comes soon. Thanks!


	7. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this may be horrible, but I promised some flirting in this chapter...

**Bill's POV**

Bill stirred from his nap as someone put a blanket over him. Blinking, the person came into focus. It was Dipper, who looked alarmed that Bill was awake.

"Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to wake you! I'll... Just leave you be now." Dipper said, backing away. Bill sat up, yawning and stretching.

"No, Pine Tree. It's OK." Bill stood, popping his back.

"I really am sorry." Dipper said, blushing.

"I said it's OK. I liked getting woke up by an adorable boy." Bill stated, smirking as Dipper's face became an even deeper red.

"Has no one ever complemented you before, Pine Tree?" Bill asked him, Dipper rolling his eyes at the question.

"Of course they have. No one as hot as you, though." Dipper shot at him. Bill widened his eyes in mock shock and put his hands up.

"Me, hot? God, you must have super low standards." Bill said.

"Low standards? You're the one who called me adorable! I'm not adorable at all!" Dipper said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes you are." 

"Yeah? Give me proof."

"You have the  _best_ hair color, like a chestnut brown. Your eyes are a similar brown, with flecks of green and gold that become more noticeable when you're emotional. You have the cutest smile, the best laugh. How could I not call you adorable?" Bill asked.

"I..." Dipper was speechless.

"It's OK, Pine Tree, you don't have to return the favor." Bill smirked.

"Your eyes." Dipper blurted out. 

"What about them?"

"The color. More blue than the purest ocean. And your hair is both brighter than the sun and darker than the night." Dipper said, looking shocked at what he said.

"Those are some nice stereotypes, kid." Bill said, folding the blanket Dipper had put over him.

"No! I-I meant every word! I really like you, Bill. I know we only really met yesterday, but I do. I shouldn't feel this way, not after what you did. But I do, and I can't help it." Dipper said, all very quickly. 

"I like you too, Dipper." They both stood there after their statements, unsure of what to do. 

"So... What now?" Bill asked, not sure what he wanted to hear.

"Now, I do this." Dipper said, marching toward him, looking determined.  

"Pine Tree? What ar-" Bill said, cut off by Dipper pressing his lips to Bill's in a rough kiss.

**Dipper's POV**

_Oh. My. God._

_WHY AM I DOING THIS?!?!_ Those were the only thoughts in Dippers head as he kissed Bill.  _Bill Cipher_. His  _enemy_. Dipper kept thinking along those lines until Bill got over his shock and kissed Dipper back. Then his mind went blank. He had never kissed anyone before, so he allowed Bill to take control. Before this, Dipper had never understood the hype over kissing, over being in a relationship. Now he did. Dipper wove his hands into Bill's hair, never wanting this moment to end. Before long, though, Dipper drew back to breathe.

"Woah..." Bill said, breathless.

"Yeah, woah is right." Dipper said, smiling as he drew Bill into another kiss.

* * *

**(Hows that for flirting? *Proud smile*)**

* * *

_About 20 minutes and a whole bunch of kisses later_

Dipper pulled away from what was probably his and Bill's millionth kiss and stepped back, straightening his shirt and picking up his hat from where Bill had thrown it (so he could run his fingers through Dipper's hair).

"Pine Tree?" Bill asked, eyes a little clouded.

"We need to get downstairs. We've been up here 30 minutes, and I just came up here to check on you." 

"Well, come check on me more often then!" Bill said cheerfully, taking Dipper's hand as the two walked down stairs. Dipper could hear everyone in the kitchen. Before they walked in, Dipper looked into Bill's eyes, reaching up to smooth Bill's hair a little.

"Look, Bill, I don't want my family to know we're... you know, so can we just keep it quiet for now?" Dipper asked, looking at Bill, praying he took it the right way.

"I understand. And I think the word you're looking for is 'dating'." Bill said.

"Dating. So you're my boyfriend?" Dipper asked, eyes probably wide.

"Yeah, and I'm yours. Why do you look surprised?"

"Because up until yesterday, I thought I was straight."

"And now?"

"Now I know I am full on, 100 percent gay, and have the boyfriend to prove it." Dipper said, causing them both to laugh. Still laughing, they walked into the kitchen. Mabel, Stan, Soos and Ford were all sitting at the table, while Wendy was sitting on the counter, all eating a pizza.

"Sup dudes. What so funny?" Soos asked, raising a hand in greeting.

"Nothing. Just a joke Dipper told me." Bill replied, joining Wendy on the counter.

"Cool. Let's hear it, Dipper!" Wendy requested.

"Um..." Dipper hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Tell us the joke! Tell us the joke!" Wendy chanted, Soos joining in. 

"Actually, I'd like a word with my brother." Mabel said, standing and pulling Dipper out into the living room.

"So?" Mabel asked, bouncing with excitement. 

"So what?" Dipper asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"...Yeah..." 

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!! My brother finally is in a rela-" she squealed, before Dipper put his hand over his mouth.

"How did you kno- Ewwwwww, Mabel, you  _have_ to stop licking me when I do this!"

"Haha, thats what you get, Broseph. Anyways, I knew because of your face. You looked really happy, you're flushed, your lips are a bit swollen, and he looks the same. And your body language."

"Woah. Is it that obvious?"

"No. You're just my twin brother, and I  _am_ the master of love."

"Mabel, just because you got ahold of a love potion once, that still doesn't make you the 'master of love'."

"Whatever, Bro-bro." When they walked back into the kitchen, it was to awkward silence, Ford and Stan glaring in one direction, Bill glaring in the other. Soos and Wendy were looking between them, unsure of what to do. They both looked up with relief as Mabel and Dipper walked in.

"Um, what happened?" Dipper asked, hoisting himself up onto the counter too."

"Just an argument. Don't worry." Bill said, then mouthed,  _I'll tell you later._ Dipper nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza himself, then grabbed Bill's hand and intertwined their fingers where his family couldn't see it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but between being busy, grounded, and working on my Tomco fanfiction, I had like no time to work on this! Sorry! Also, for those who don't know, I go to camp on June 30th, and won't be back for two weeks, so obviously no updates. And I need opinions. Do my romantic moments sound OK? I have never had a boyfriend, or any kind of relationships, so I think this sounds OK. I think I did good, hence my proud smile up there. What do you guys think?


End file.
